What Happens In Russia Stays In Russia
by Nialldo's
Summary: When Stacie moves in with her spunky aunt and twisted sister, what happens? Murder? What about adding five hot boys that go by the name One Direction? Romance? How about added a whole new body? Find out in this story..
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone so um I'm trying to become a beta for my friend, so that's why I'm writing this! Hopefully someone likes it. And um 1D won't come in for a little bit because I have to explain some stuff.

XxXAunt Phoebe's P.

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

I sit straight up and unplug the clock, excited and nervous. Today is the day my neise, Stacie, is coming. She lives all the way in New York City and I'm in London. Yeah, you might say there's some distance between us! Stacie's orignally from Russia, but that's a really long story. I get dressed in some black slacks and a purple peplum shirt,hurrying to get ready. "KATRINA! STACIE'S COMING SOON! GET UP..please?" I yell hurriedly as I slip some shoes on and walk out of my bedroom, finding Katrina already on the couch. "Did you sleep here?" I ask. She scowls and yells, " 'AZOR BLADE!" "Okay then.." I smooth out my hair and get a banana. "Katrina, did you eat? At all?" I peel the banana and grab a pea coat for me and Katrina. Katrina crawls over to me and nods. Let me explain something to you..Katrina's 18..no not 18 months, 18 years. She might have SOME pyhscological problems... She look up at me and nods, running her fingers over her razor blade. "Alrighty, let's go!" I pick up my purse and walk out the door, Katrina following not too far behind. I walk to my car and get Katrina in, then get in myself. "Okay, let's go pick up Stacie." I start the car and back out.

XxXStacie's P.

I wait outside of the airport, stiff and cold, excited and nervous. My aunt and my horrud sister were coming to pick me up. It was a long way from New York to England, so I'm kinda tired myself. My nerves are starting to kick start me though. All a sudden, I feel arms wrap around my waist and something tickle my cheek. " Hello, darling." I hear a Irish accent say. I turn around and there stands an old friend, Niall Horan. Yes, THE Niall Horan of One Direction. We went to school in Mullingar together before I moved to New York for college. "Hey, Niall!" I smile and throw my arms around him. "You've grown a bit. Is that..gray hair I see, Stace?" He everyone so um I'm trying to become a beta for my friend, so that's why I'm writing this! Hopefully someone likes it. And um 1D won't come in for a little bit because I have to explain some stuff.

XxXAunt Phoebe's P.

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

I sit straight up and unplug the clock, excited and nervous. Today is the day my neise, Stacie, is coming. She lives all the way in New York City and I'm in London. Yeah, you might say there's some distance between us! Stacie's orignally from Russia, but that's a really long story. I get dressed in some black slacks and a purple peplum shirt,hurrying to get ready. "KATRINA! STACIE'S COMING SOON! GET UP..please?" I yell hurriedly as I slip some shoes on and walk out of my bedroom, finding Katrina already on the couch. "Did you sleep here?" I ask. She scowls and yells, " 'AZOR BLADE!" "Okay then.." I smooth out my hair and get a banana. "Katrina, did you eat? At all?" I peel the banana and grab a pea coat for me and Katrina. Katrina crawls over to me and nods. Let me explain something to you..Katrina's 18..no not 18 months, 18 years. She might have SOME pyhscological problems... She look up at me and nods, running her fingers over her razor blade. "Alrighty, let's go!" I pick up my purse and walk out the door, Katrina following not too far behind. I walk to my car and get Katrina in, then get in myself. "Okay, let's go pick up Stacie." I start the car and back out.

XxXStacie's P.

I wait outside of the airport, stiff and cold, excited and nervous. My aunt and my horrud sister were coming to pick me up. It was a long way from New York to England, so I'm kinda tired myself. My nerves are starting to kick start me though. All a sudden, I feel arms wrap around my waist and something tickle my cheek. " Hello, darling." I hear a Irish accent say. I turn around and there stands an old friend, Niall Horan. Yes, THE Niall Horan of One Direction. We went to school in Mullingar together before I moved to New York for college. "Hey, Niall!" I smile and throw my arms around him. "You've grown a bit. Is that..gray hair I see, Stace?" He chuckles. "Oh! Shut up, you're one to talk! You've almost grown a beard!" I slap his chest playfully, and he laughs. "Oh God, I missed you!" He burries his face in my hair. "Missed you, too!" I mumble into his chest when I hear a squeal. "Stacie!" I hear my Aunt Phoebe call. I gasp and turn around. "Aunt Phoebe!" I hug her tightly and rock back and forth, slightly. "Where's the Wicked Witch?" I ask, grouchily. "She should be coming." My aunt turns around and looks at her car, where I see my unfortunate excuse of a sister. Niall awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "Um, well maybe I should-" "NO! I mean, no. You can give me a ride to Aunt Phoeboe's." I cut him off. "Okay, sure." The blonde says. I smile and Auntie sighs. "You could be nice." With that said, she turns and walks to her car. "She's kind of right, you know." Niall murmurs. I scowl, "I can't be nice to that creepy bastard."

A/N Okay that's the first chapter! Kinda short, I know, sorry! More to come!


	2. AN

Hey. Nialldo's and AmazingIvyxo3 here. We are COOOOO-WRITING! YAAAAAY! Okay, so UMMMM yeah thanks, loves! xD

-Ivy and Reed(AmazingIvyxo3 and Nialldo's)


End file.
